


a trans mafuyu one shot

by hanabi5



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Accidentally Coming Out oops, Coming Out, Dysphoria, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Transphobia, Just a tiny little but it’s always good to warn so, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Male Character, Uenoyama is a great boyfriend, mentions of yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: Mafuyu's not feeling well and Uenoyama pays him a visit.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	a trans mafuyu one shot

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS BEFORE READING**
> 
> stay safe♡

┈─┈┈─┈┈─┈┈─┈┈─┈┈─┈┈─ 

**Mafuyu**  
(05:23pm) I’m not going to practice today. Went straight home

 **Me**  
(05:26pm) Why? What happenned?

 **Mafuyu**  
(05:27pm) I’m just feeling a bit off, you don’t need to worry

 **Me**  
(05:27pm) Are you sure? Is your mom there with you?

 **Mafuyu**  
(05:28pm) No, she’s gonna be late today

 **Mafuyu**  
(05:28pm) Don’t worry about me. Go practice with Kaji-san and Haruki-san (^o^)

 **Me**  
(05:28pm) Okay... Call me if you need anything

 **Mafuyu**  
(05:29pm) Got it

┈─┈┈─┈┈─┈┈─┈┈─┈┈─┈┈─ 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

Huh. How rare for Mafuyu to miss practice. 

Actually, he did seem a bit strange at school today. He was... quieter. He didn’t even want to play basketball, he just sat on the floor and watched his boyfriend play.

“Hey.” Uenoyama got into the studio.

“Hey.” Akihiko greeted him. “Where’s Mafuyu?”

“He said he wasn’t feeling very well. I didn’t even see him after school."

Haruki and Akihiko glanced at each other for some seconds. “Dude, you should check on him.”

“Yeah, think I’ll go.”

“You can leave earlier, okay?” Haruki said. “That’s what boyfriends do, after all.”

Uenoyama smiled. Yeah, he was right. 

He was still not used to it. Having a boyfriend and all. He always end up scared that he’s doing something he shouldn’t be doing or maybe he’s _not_ doing something he _should_ be doing. 

On the other hand, Mafuyu was much more natural. He could say cheesy and embarrassing stuff bluntly; he was used to it, after all. He had dated Yuki for years before him, so...

No, he should stop thinking about Yuki. _He_ was his boyfriend now.

It was hard not to compare himself to his boyfriend’s late ex, but he was managing to do so.

“Thank you, guys.”

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
Uenoyama stood silently in front of Mafuyu’s apartment door. 

_“Come on, you have been there before... what’s the big deal?”_

Suddenly, the door busted open. A hurried woman came out, stopping when she saw the boy standing there.

“Hello?” She asked kindly. “How can I help you?”

“Uh, I’m, um, I’m here to see Mafuyu.” He managed to say nervously. “He told me he wasn’t feeling alright and that his mom would be late, so I thought I would make him some company.”

“Oh, you must be Uenoyama-kun!” She smiled tenderly. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” Wow. Has she? That was good, right? “I’m Mafuyu’s mom, nice to meet you. I just came by to make sure he took his medicine, since he always forget to, but I do have to go back to work. Go on and enter, you should find him on his bedroom. Oh, can you please remember him to eat? He sometimes skips his meals."

"Yes, of course!” 

“Thank you!” She said, hurrying back to work.

Woah, what just happened?

Anyways, he was inside of the apartment now. The boy headed to his boyfriend’s bedroom while Kedama jumped on his legs, knocking at the door and receiving no answer, and so entering the room.

There he was, sleeping not so peacefully as Uenoyama would like to see him. 

Facing the wall, a hand clutching his abdomen could be seen, indicating that the boy was in some kind of pain. A stomachache maybe? His mother did talk like it all was a frequent occurrence, so maybe Mafuyu wasn’t sick or anything.

“Hey, Mafuyu.” He kneeled down to check on him. “It’s Uenoyama."

A half-asleep Mafuyu looked back to see the boy that stared at him. “Uenoyama-kun? What are you doing here?”

“I came by to check you and your mom let me enter. She told me to make you eat some food. Good think I brought these!”

He pulled two instant noodles off the plastic bag he was carrying. “I know it’s not very healthy, but at least it will give you some energy.”

Mafuyu smiled. “Thank you, but I don’t really feel like eating.”

“What’s wrong? Does your stomach hurt?”

“Yeah, kind of...”

“It’s okay, you can have something lighter. But you can’t stay with an empty stomach.” He poked his boyfriend’s cheek. “What do you say?”

The redheaded sighed and winced slightly in pain. “Okay. I’ll just go use the bathroom.” He said as he got up slowly and finally leaving the bed.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
Blood.

_Why the hell was there blood on the bed?_

_And why the hell was there blood on his **pants**?_

Before he could manage to say a word, Mafuyu had already entered the bathroom.

**_What the fuck?_ **

Was he dying? Should he take him to a hospital? Does he have a stomach cancer or something?

Yeah, he was tending to think the worst. 

“Mafuyu?”

Silence.

”Mafuyu, what’s going on? Are you hurt?”

By now, poor Mafuyu was already staring at his dreadfully red stained underwear, nauseous at the sight of blood.

_Damn it, those stupid pads never work right._

Uenoyama-kun saw it, right?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
Yuki had known him since they were just little kids. He watched Mafuyu grow up and most definitely knew what was between his legs. He knew it and he had always known.

He knew he was trans since they first met.

But Uenoyama did not.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

“Mafuyu, open the door! Do I need to call an ambulance?”

“No!” The boy shouted. How humiliating. “No. Please don’t.”

“Then what do I do? I can’t just watch you die!”

...

“Can you please grab me some clean underwear from my drawer and a box of pads from my mom’s bathroom?”

It took Uenoyama some seconds to process what he had heard.

“Oh.” He said. Pads? “Oh.” Pads.

_Mafuyu was having a period._

“Okay.”

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
A few minutes later, Mafuyu came out of the bathroom. Oh no, he had that face. That face he does when wants to cry but can’t.

“Mafu-”

“It’s okay if you want to break up with me.”

“What?” Uenoyama asked, incredulous. “Of course I’m not breaking up with you!” He said, going in for an awkward hug. He was not the best at hugging and all that stuff. But it was sincere, and Mafuyu could feel it. “Why would I even think about that?”

“Because I’m not a real boy.” The ginger’s voice was in full pain. "I lied to you and made you worried over nothing."

“No, no, look at me.” He held his face gently, making eye contact. “You never lied to me because you _are_ a real boy. You are, you were and always will be. It doesn’t matter if your body’s a little different.”

Mafuyu sighed in relief, turning into a painful moan before he could say anything else. _Oh yeah, he was having cramps. The momentary anxiety made him forgot, but now they were back at full strength._

"Here, lay down.” Uenoyama dragged his boyfriend to his bed. “I’ll get you a heating pad. Do you have one? If you don’t I can just warm up some rice and put it in a sock or...” 

“Uenoyama-kun.” Mafuyu interrupted. “It’s okay. It’s always been like this. It will get better soon.” 

“But I don’t want to see you suffering!” The other boy complained. 

Mafuyu giggled. “You’re cute. How do you know so much about this, anyway?” 

Uenoyama immediately blushed. “I mean, my sister is very, _very_ shameless, so she can give some _really_ specific details. I just had to know what to do or else she wouldn’t leave me alone, so...”

Yeah, cute indeed.

“I need to clean up the sheets. Blood can be really troublesome to wash if we let it dry.”

“You will lay down and rest. I’ll wash it, okay?”

“No, you really don’t have to...”

“It’s just blood. I’ve seen it before, trust me.” Uenoyama laughed awkwardly. His sister must have tortured that boy a lot, Mafuyu thought as he grinned.

“Thank you, Uenoyama-kun.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” He placed a kiss on the boy's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm too lazy to come up with a good title how did you notice


End file.
